Untitled
by Celserene
Summary: AU Edge Maverick and Reimi Saionji. Childhood best friends with conflicting inner feelings. A father's death. A relationship ended. And secrets revealed. Slight ArumatxReimi and AruamatxMyurial. Mainly EdgexReimi. M for future chapters and safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** - Hello! Thanks for showing interest in my work in process fanfic! My first attempt at a multi-chapter story, let alone an [AU]. Some, but not all things are based off of personal events and surroundings. Please read and review! All constructive criticism and feedback welcomed! Arumat will be OOC. I'll try not to over do it too much.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own any of the Star Ocean characters, sadly.

* * *

_May 8th, 2010. 4:54 AM_

It was a Saturday morning and the stars shone brightly through out the midnight heavens. Each one of their lights were contributing to the beauty of the sky. The moon, overseer of the night, was half illuminated as it set through the heavens, giving way to its elder, the Sun. Most people who bothered to look up tonight, would have been astonished at what they saw. Yet, Edge Maverick wasn't like most people. He had had enough of the celestial sky for one night.

"I can't believe it's 4:54 in the morning... and I'm still at the office.." Edge muttered to himself. "Just to think I was planning on getting in and out of here as fast as I could tonight. Never works out that way.." He continued to converse alone while staring at the paperwork he had pushed himself through.

Edge Maverick, age twenty one, was head manager of a local observatory in the town of Lemuris. The nature of his job caused him to live in the shroud of the night for five days out of the week. He was proud to be in the position that he currently was in, but sometimes he would just have those moments. Moments where it seemed like it wasn't worth it to keep working the reverse nine to five he had been for two years now. The constant solitude wore him down at times.

"If I don't start getting home soon, I'll never get up for lunch with Reimi.." Edge said to the empty observation room. "Plus, I can't skip out. She said she needed to talk to me about something important." Edge sighed.

Reimi Saionji, age twenty, was Edge's childhood best friend and constant thought recently. They had grown up in the same town of Eara for all of their lives. Every Saturday afternoon, Reimi and Edge would sit down for lunch at the local diner named Carmella's. It started out the week that Edge began working his reverse nine to five. He had invited Reimi to the diner to share the news that he was promoted to run the nearby observatory. It had been a ritual ever since.

Deciding he had dwell enough on what he had to do, Edge began gathering his belongings that were scattered across his desk.

With laptop in one hand, and backpack slung over his shoulder, Edge exited the observatory and made his way to the parking lot at the base of the hill. Thoughts of lunch with Reimi had caused his mind to wander off about other things, all including Reimi.

Letting out a sigh as he opened the back seat of his car, Edge shook his head in an attempt to free his mind of his best friend. Throwing his laptop and backpack onto the seat, he slammed the door shut.

"She'd never look at me as anything else but a best friend. I need to do the same and convince myself that it's just... not going to happen." Edge mumbled to himself as he climbed into the driver seat. "But that's easier said then done. Besides, I'd have to get rid of Arumat first. And.. that's a whole other thing I'd rather not think about." Edge spat.

Turning the key in the ignition, Edge's ears were assaulted by The Foo Fighters via the stereo he so often forgot to turn down whenever he exited his car. Letting out a sigh, he spun the volume dial counter clockwise and tried to find something more suitable for a calm ride home. It was Friday, or rather Saturday morning, and Edge just wanted to get on with his weekend. He had had enough of work for this week.

"This should work." Edge said as he pressed the middle button on his iPod. The Foo Fighters disappeared and were then replaced by Attack! Attack! UK.

Thirty minutes later, Edge pulled into the driveway of the house he had recently inherited from his father's will. His father had been in a car accident two years ago just down the street from where they lived. His mother, which he never got a chance to know, had passed away shortly after his birth due to a health ailment.

Turning his car off, he grabbed his possessions out of the back seat, locked it, and made his way to his mailbox.

"How many people get their mail at 5:30 in the morning..." Edge sighed.

After skimming over his mail, and not noting anything of importance, Edge turned and headed for the front door. Upon walking in, he was greeted by his pet cat. Edge crouched down and ran his hand along the cat's back.

"Hey Meracle." Edge said in a playful tone. "Did you miss me while I was at work?"

Meracle purred up against Edge's leg, signaling that she did indeed miss him. She was a rare breed of cat called Felpool. Her eyes were an amazing shade of cerulean and her coat was a light beige. He had received her as a kitten three years ago from his father.

"You and that cat... I swear." A woman's voice came from in front of Edge.

Jumping up from the floor, Edge let out a yell. Meracle ran off into the corner to hide behind one of the planters.

"Jesus Christ, Reimi. A little more warning next time?" Edge said as he faced Reimi.

"I left you a note on your counter saying I let myself in." Reimi stated pointing into the kitchen. "But you were so loud coming in that I woke up and decided to just tell you I was here myself." Reimi teased.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."" Edge said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you walk here...?" Edge asked.

"I always walk here, Edge. We're like, 400 feet away from one another." Reimi clarified.

Edge moved into his office room to put his laptop away and throw his mail onto his desk.

"So, what brings you to my place at this time of the night, Rei?" Edge asked.

"No particular reason, really" Reimi said nonchalantly. To her, it was a blatant lie, but she couldn't tell Edge what had happened. _"How would he react..."_she pondered to herself. "I just couldn't sleep and I wasn't sure when you were getting off of work. So when I got here I let myself in and passed out in your room." Reimi explained.

Edge walked out of the office and into the kitchen. While grabbing a glass of water, he looked over the note that Reimi had doodled.

_"Dear bestest best. When you read this, don't bother coming in to your room. I've stolen it for the night. See you in the morning! XO Rei."_ Edge felt a smile press at his lips after reading the note.

"You couldn't sleep, so you came to the one guy's house within 50 miles that would still be awake?" Edge laughed. "See? Aren't I an amazing best friend? Offered you my house unknowingly because I'm the only soul alive at this time." He teased. "And whats up with you always stealing my bed! There's another room you know!" He finished.

"Your bed is so much more comfortable! And I'll agree to the amazing best friend part." Reimi chuckled while faking a smile. She hated lying to Edge, but he couldn't know why she really took his bed. Not until tomorrow. "But now that you're home, we should probably head to bed. Lunch tomorrow!" Reimi exclaimed, trying to shake off the guilt.

"Yeah yeah, I remembered. You said you had something important to tell me." Edge said while shaking his head.

_"Yeah, I sure do..."_ Reimi thought to herself. _"I guess I have to get it out sooner or later. I just.. I feel like I'll lose Edge over this..."_ Reimi sighed. His threat echoed in her head.

"Remembered? That's a blue moon occurrence right there." Reimi said while faking giggling.

"Cute.. making fun of me in my house and reminding of work on the weekend. That's two low bows in one swing." Edge complained.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist." Reimi said, her mind beginning to clear from what she had to explain later that day.

"Alright, let's get to bed then, shall we?" Edge said while he walked down the corridor to his bedroom.

"Yeah. And... Edge." Reimi said hesitantly.

"Whats up?" Edge questioned.

"Thanks." Reimi blurted out.

"For...?" Edge said with confusion plastered on his face.

"Just being a great guy, and an even better friend." Reimi said looking down; a faint blush forming on her face.

"Works both ways, Rei. Except... replace guy for girl." Edge chuckled.

Reimi looked up and smiled. "G'night Edge." she said, turning into Edge's bedroom.

"Good night, Reimi." Edge responded.

* * *

_Flash back_

_May 8th, 2010 - 1:32 AM  
_

"You're breaking up with me!" Arumat spat. The emotion in his voice was a mixture of disbelief, fear, frustration and anger.

"I saw you... with another woman, Matt." Reimi stated. No emotion was in her voice. She was trying to keep herself composed in front of her now ex-boyfriend. "Don't try to deny it. I've seen you with her on multiple occasions. Hugging and.. clinging to one another like you were a couple...." Reimi sobbed. She was beginning to break. "Last night was the final straw... I saw you kiss her." Reimi finally blurted out. Her tears were now flowing rapidly down her face. She clenched her fists in rage. Images of the mystery woman and Arumat locking lips flashed in her mind. "I never though you'd be so stupid as to cheat on me, after knowing what you did to Edge's life!." she threatened.

Arumat stepped right up to Reimi, raised his fist and was about to strike her in the stomach, but withheld. He may have been caught with another women, but he wasn't going to let his anger get the best of him. After all, he was at fault here. Striking Reimi out of anger of being caught cheating wouldn't help either of them. Reimi fell to the ground, prepared for the strike to come, but she never felt contact. Wrapping her arms around herself and crying, she couldn't believe she had gotten the courage to get in Aurmat's face about the other girl she's seen around. Reimi knew one thing for sure though. This wasn't the man that she had considered to be her boyfriend at one point in time.

"Get out of my house." Arumat said coldly. "I won't be accused of being a cheater and threatened under my own roof." venom dripped off of every word he spoke.

"Accused!" Reimi screamed. "I caught you in the open, Matt! Don't try and pull that with me." she finished.

Anger coursed through his veins but at the same time, he couldn't care less. So what if had been caught with his other girl? He was planning on getting rid of Reimi soon anyways to be with her. This only served to speed things up. But she knew the truth about what he had done. He couldn't let her go off and run her mouth "Don't you dare go spreading your rumor to Edge, or I'll make it worth my effort that you both end up tormented." Aruamat threatened.

"I've kept my mouth closed for so long, Matt! I didn't want to turn Edge's life upside down anymore than YOU already had." Reimi retorted to Arumat's threat. "He's my best friend..." she whispered.

"Then why choose me over him?" Arumat questioned.

"Sometimes, I wish I had." Reimi returned coldly. She turned around and headed for the door. She wasn't going to let him have the last word.

Once outside of the house, Reimi ran to her car, crying. She didn't dare turn back for any reason.

_End of flash back_

_

* * *

__May 8th, 2010 - 10:30AM__  
_

Reimi awoke in a cold sweat. Her sheets were scrambled across the bed.

"It was just a nightmare..." Reimi told herself. "He's not here... I'm at Edge's house. I'm safe." She continued while wrapping her arms around herself. A strong wave of nausea washed over her as memories of her and Arumat flooded her brain.

Any belongings of hers that were held in his house were now dead to her. Tainted by him, his lies, and by his cheating. For all she cared, he could give it to that damn slut that he had behind her back. Lastly, she disregarded his threats. Edge was going to know. He deserved to know everything after so long. She would make sure it was Arumat that would be tormented, not her. Not Edge.

Reimi looked over to the clock and saw that it read 10:30 AM. After her lunch with Edge, any gift she received from Arumat would be discarded. Any memory of them she would purge from her mind. She was going to start a new.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. - **Chapter two! I've decided to introduce a song that I thought fit the two perfectly. It's called Jamie All Out by Mayday Parade. Really liked how it worked in with the story, so expect more songs to come in later chapters!

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own any of the Star Ocean characters, sadly. Or the song by Mayday Parade.

* * *

_May 8th, 2010 - 10:42 AM_

Reimi hopped out of her bed and tidied up the room. Walking over to the window, she cracked it open to get some fresh air. Taking a deep breath, Reimi immediately felt relaxed.

_"The whole room smells like Edge.." _Reimi spoke inside her head. _"Never really realized it after all the times I've slept in here.." _she continued to make note. A small blush was forming on her cheeks. _"It's almost like a faint cinnamon--What am I thinking! Edge is my best friend! He wouldn't think this way about me... would he?" _she questioned.

Deciding she had enough of her own thoughts, Reimi headed over to the closet. There, she found her little drawer that Edge had made for her so she had somewhere to store her spare clothes. "_People would think we were dating if they saw how much time we spend together. Not that I'd complain...I mean, I am here almost every day and I do have half a wardrobe here... wait what!"_ Reimi shook her head in an attempt to clear out thoughts of a certain blond hair best friend. _"Maybe Arumat was right.. could I have been seen as a cheater too?" _she let out a sigh.

Reimi exited Edge's room and started to head towards the bathroom to sneak in a quick shower before waking Edge up. But, much to her surprise, she heard the light strumming of a guitar and someone singing. Knowing exactly who it was, Reimi crept down the hall in the opposite direction of the shower. She was drawn to the song Edge was singing in the spare bedroom.

Sinking down onto the floor just outside the door, Reimi listening to Edge sing.

_I had a dream last night we  
Drove out to see Las Vegas  
We lost ourselves in the bright lights  
I wish you could've seen us  
Begging for change to get home  
Or at least San Fransisco  
Let's put a ten on the high card  
And spend a summer on the West Coast_

For some reason, the first verse of the song struck home for Reimi. She couldn't help but feel that some how... the song was being sung about her and Edge.

_Down and to the left  
(Here's the map and the pen, the place you pointed at)  
California's best  
(All I ask, all I ask)_

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming  
When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
If I roll over when it's over  
I'll take this Cali sunrise with me  
And wake up with the fondest memories_

Edge's voice was nothing short of amazing as he belted out the lyrics. The melody he played on the guitar only amplified the emotion of the song.

_We made love by the ocean  
As the waves crashed around you  
Sunsets never were so bright  
And the skies never so blue  
You opened up into my arms  
And we laughed as I held you  
I'll never go back to Georgia  
Not at least till I have to_

_Down and to the left  
(Here's the map and the pen, the place you pointed at)  
California's best  
(All I ask, all I ask)_

The song went on to repeat itself one more time before being finished. Reimi felt as if she was melting into the wall after listening. Her cheeks burned as an intense blush was on display. She couldn't get Edge's voice out of her head, causing her to completely forget that she was sitting in the hallway.

"What.. are you doing down there Reimi?" Edge asked, standing in the doorway

"Oh my god! You scared me Edge!" Reimi shrieked as she got up off the ground.

"Kind of odd seeing you sitting in the hall..." Edge said, curiosity throughout his voice.

"I was... coming to wake you up!" Reimi said stuttering, trying to cover up why she was really sitting there.

"And.. you need your underwear and a towel to do that?" Edge questioned, noticing the undergarment Reimi held in her hand. "Not to mention that you looked like you were dreaming while you were down there." Edge chuckled as he pointed to where Reimi had previously been sitting.

Letting out a sigh, Reimi admitted defeat. She had been caught red handed. "Fine fine... I came out of your room and..." Reimi paused for a moment. "I heard you playing your guitar. So.. I decided to come and listen. I didn't want to disturb you so I just sat out here and listened!" she explained.

Edge took a sharp inhale of air after what Reimi had said. _"Shit shit shit! She heard my song about her! Did she hear the entire thing! What if she figures its about her! Aurmat is going to kill me. How would I explain that! Oh, don't worry Matt, I only made a song up about eloping with your girlfriend and making love with her on a beach." _Edge's thoughts were going a million miles an hour. He could feel his entire body beginning to feel like it was burning up.

An awkward silence fell between to two friends before Reimi spoke up.

"Was.. that the guitar I bought you for your 19th birthday?" Reimi asked quietly.

"Sure is." Edge responded, staring at the wall.

"Sounds really good." Reimi added, not knowing how to escape the situation they were in. Her eyes were focused on the ground.

Another silence came, but this time they both spoke up at the same time.

"I'm gonna go check up on Meracle." Edge blurted out

"I need to shower." Reimi mumbled.

Both of them stumbled in opposite directions to part take in the poor excuses they had just come up with. Their two hearts were racing and could have been heard from the other rooms in the house.

Reimi had made it to the bathroom, frantically closing the door and locking it. _"What the hell was that all about! It was like we were dumbstruck by one another! And what was the underwear comment all about! I though I'd have my best friend figured out by now after 20 years." _Reimi's mind was nonstop. She walked over to the shower and turned on the cold water in hopes that it was ease her off her current train of thought.

Meanwhile, Edge was laying on his bed, waiting for Reimi to finish with the shower. Rolling over so that he was face down in his pillows, he inhaled through his nose deeply. A faint scent of vanilla and spring breeze flooded his senses. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as his mind immediately wandered to Reimi. "_Great, now my bedding smells like her. This will make getting to bed SO much easier."_ He sarcastically thought to himself. "_And nice going with the underwear comment Edge. You're already crazy about your taken best friend. Let's just throw out the idea that you're pervertedly thinking about her to her face!"_ Edge shook his head and let out a sigh.

Maybe it was time that he went back to his reckless ways and just manned up to Reimi. Just then, thoughts of his father crawled into the corners of his mind.

"Yeah, reckless. That's what got dad killed." Edge muttered to himself. His racing heart and stomach butterflies dissipating almost instantly.

Hearing the shower stop, Edge gathered his clothes together and headed towards the bathroom. As soon as he saw Reimi step out, his heart started to flutter again. She was wearing black shorts that exposed her slender legs from mid thigh down and a sky blue tank top that hugged her slender frame. Her shoulders were exposed and he caught a glimpse of her black bra strap underneath her tank top. Her damp chocolate brown hair was up in it's usual ponytail. A blush formed on his face as he stepped into the bathroom as fast as he could.

"Damn it all." Edge said to himself as he hopped into the shower. Turning the cold water on so that he could forget all about the awkward morning he had so far.

"I'm going to tell her at lunch." Edge said as he shivered under the assault of the ice cold water. "Today, Reimi will know how I feel. And I could give a damn about Arumat." Edge continued, hardly believing the words coming out of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **- Nope, Still don't own any part of Star Ocean

* * *

_May 8th, 2010 - 12:40 AM_

Arumat couldn't shake the feeling that he and his date was being followed. Maybe it was his guilt getting to him, or maybe someone was really watching them for the entire night.

_"The more I think about it, the worse I feel." _Matt thought to himself. _"I should have just been upfront with Reimi, but there's no going back now." _

Arumat Thanatos, age twenty-six, is said to be a stubborn but kind-hearted person. He always kept his conversations to a minimum, and got right to the point. He wasn't the type of person to fathom the idea of cheating on someone. So, why exactly was he in that current situation? Stuck between two women, Reimi and his date tonight, Matt was torn. His head told him to do the "right" thing by staying with Reimi for a little longer and explaining to her that they should see other people. But his heart? His heart wanted and craved this new woman.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are we going to head on back to your place?" A woman asked from behind Arumat.

Breaking out of his thought, Arumat turned to his car and walked over to the driver's side.

"Sorry Myuria. Was just spacing out for a moment." Arumat explain.

"Spacing out is an understatement. You were lost in thought, sweetie." Myuria teased.

Myuria Tionysus, age twenty two, was the only surviving member of her family. She and her brother use to live on the other side of the state, in a town named Entholl. Her brother, Lucien, had been caught in the crossfire of two rival gangs that roamed the streets. Having spent a year grieving over her older brother, Myuria decided it was time to seek out happiness again. To keep her brother's memories in her heart and start fresh in a new area.

"Let me guess, you haven't spilled the news to Reimi, huh?" she asked.

"Not yet." Arumat mumbled as he gripped the steering wheel.

Myuria leaned over to Arumat and whispered into his ear, "Still just a boy..."

"Hey-" Arumat began to protest but was cut off. Heat was rising in cheeks.

"Don't bother arguing. Just drop me off at the house and I'll get in my car and leave, alright? We'll pick up the progress _after_ you tell Reimi." Myuria said with a wink while pressing her index finger to Arumat's lips. "Besides, I have a conscious too. Pretty sure I'm making Lucien roll over in his grave by even going out on a date with someone taken. He'd be all over my case about this." she spoke with any trace of playfulness gone.

"Just like you to go from flirty to serious, Myuria." Arumat stated. "Alright then. My house it is then." he finished.

The two drove from the park where they had been star gazing, back to Arumat's house a few blocks away. Myuria had just moved to Eara not too long ago. Her own house was right down the street from Arumat's.

She met Arumat one day while going for a walk down the street. He had been going to work but needed a jump. Something about him just grabbed Myuria's attention immediately. He seemed like a strong man, which made the "boy" joke all the more enjoyable to her.

She could remember how he had made her smile for the first time in nearly a year. The way he tried to get her attention was unbelievable. Arumat had shouted out to her, like he had known her all his life. He had one hand waving in the air and then began to signal her over once he had her attention. There were no names, hellos, how are yous or any introduction of any sort. Just a straightforward question.

"You wouldn't happen to have a jumper cable anywhere would you? My girlfriend is on her way to jump my car, but neither of us have any cables."

Every time she thought about the scene, a smile pressed at the corner of her lips. Sometimes a slight chuckle.

"Whats so funny, Myu?" Arumat asked, snapping Myuria out of her reminiscing.

"Just.. thinking about how I first met you. With the whole jumper cable fiasco." Myuria responded with a laugh. "No names. No hellos. Just.. "Do you have a jumper cable?" How did we end up like this after that?" She asked playfully.

"Opposites attract." Arumat stated.

"Oh? Do explain." Myuria said. Curiousness was spread thick in her voice.

"I've always been a more quiet type of guy. I never really was the conversationalist. Where as for you, you're able to talk someone's ear off. It goes down to a deeper level. I just can't explain it other than opposites attract." Arumat explained.

Myuria was trying hard not to laugh at how unromantic Arumat's explanation was but couldn't contain it. It escaped past her teeth and echoed slightly in the car.

"I'll take your word for it Matt. You were right with one thing, you _don't_ know how to explain it." Myuria teased.

Once they had arrived at Arumat's house, they stepped out of the car and towards each other so as to say their goodnight s.

Myuria wrapped her arms around Arumat's neck and had a grin plastered on her face.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this but..." Myuria's voice was quelled when she pressed her lips to Arumat's.

Not knowing how to react, Arumat stood there in shock at first. But slowly, he gave in and returned the sweet and gentle kiss. Once they broke apart, Arumat immediately felt a stab of guilt run through his entire body.

"Heh..." Arumat let out emotionless. "I'll let her know. I have to. It's not fair to you or Reimi." He continued.

"You do that, and when you do. You know where to find me." Myuria said with a wink as she hopped into her car.

As Myuria pulled out of the driveway, Arumat was left with the feeling of being watched again. _"I just can't shake it."_ he thought. Little did he know, Reimi had seen the entire scene from her car parked across the street. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she took in everything.

After twenty minutes of calming herself down, Reimi took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

"I won't.... I absolutely will not let him get the best of me." she whispered to herself as she crossed the street.

Knocking on the door of her boyfriends house, Reimi took a deep breath to retain her calm. Something about standing only a few feet away from what she had just witnessed seemed overwhelming. Especially because she too, was once in that position.

The front door opened, and Arumat stood there in complete shock.

"Reimi, what are you doing here? It's one in the morning." Arumat asked. His voice seemed to waiver at the presence of his girlfriend.

"We need to talk." Reimi said coldly while staring anywhere but Arumat's eyes.

"Come on in." Arumat responded. Everything had clicked in his head. That feeling of being watched was Reimi. "What do you need to talk about?" He asked cautiously.

"I think you have every idea in the world, Matt." Reimi spat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. - **The song featured in this chapter is "This Addiction" by The Alkaline Trio.

**Disclaimer **- Still don't own any of the Characters or other borrowed components from Star Ocean! I don't own the song either.

* * *

_May 8th, 2010 - 11:07 AM_

Reimi was getting impatient. _"He's been in there for nearly 30 minutes! He takes longer showers than I do." _she thought to herself while letting a huff of air out. She decided she was going to see what was taking him so long.

"Edge! Hurry up in there!" Reimi yelled banging on the bathroom door. To her surprise, it wasn't closed all the way, and the door flew open. There stood Edge in a pair of faded blue jeans and no shirt on.

Reimi gasped and immediately turned around to stare at the wall. "Sorry, Edge! I thought the door was closed and locked!" Reimi stammered. A blush was creeping up on her cheeks.

_"Whats with me today! It's not the first time I've seen him shirtless. But.. he has made an improvement since--" _Reimi immediately shook her head free of the thoughts.

"It's okay, Rei." Edge laughed as he pulled a white t-shirt over his head. It had red lettering across it that said "Mayday Parade". "I'm almost ready. Just gotta grab my wallet, keys and my shoes." he finished.

"Alright. I'll go grab the keys. Guessing your wallet is on the counter too?" Reimi asked, trying to escape from him.

"Yeah. They should both be over in the kitchen." Edge said while walking towards his room.

"Got 'em! I'll be out at the car, Edge!" Reimi yelled while walking out the front door.

Edge shook his head as he slipped on his white sneakers. _"Whats with her today? Shes all over the place. Must be with what she has to talk about..." _Edge thought.

Walking outside, Edge turned around to lock the front door. Reaching down to his belt to grab his keys.. he remembered Reimi had them. So, he headed down the steps in the yard to car to fetch his keys.

"Hey, Reimi. I need the keys for a sec to lock the door." He said leaning into the car.

Reimi nearly hit her head on the roof of the car from Edge surprising her. All she heard was him starting to laugh.

"Relax, Rei. Just me." Edge said between laughs.

"So not cool, Edge!" Reim said huffily, throwing the keys out the window and right at Edge's chest.

"Sorry!" Edge laughed while running back up to the front door to lock it.

Once the door was locked, Edge walked back to the car and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Alright, First officer Saionji. You've got music duties." Edge playfully cheered.

"Still living in that childhood dream of ours huh?" Reimi said with a smile. Just like Edge to try and keep her cheered up whenever he sensed something was amiss. "Alrighty then, Captain Maverick." She answered.

Edge backed out of the driveway, and rolled down the windows as they headed over to Carmella's. The weather out was just perfect for May. High 70's with a slight breeze. There were big puffy clouds, but just the right amount to get casual breaks from the sun. Reimi rolled down the window and leaned back in her chair, letting her feet rest on the window sill.

"Last time you did that, I had to pull over to get your sandals." Edge teased.

"Well, lucky for you! I have sneakers on." Reimi retorted.

"I don't think that matters..." Edge chuckled while picturing Reimi's shoes falling out the window. "You just have that type of luck." he stated.

"Hmmph!" Was all Reimi had to respond with.

Reaching over to Edge's iPod, she searched through the endless amounts of artists he had. Some she had never heard of, and some that just seemed completely out of place. After a couple minutes, Reimi finally had found something she could agree on.

"This should do." She said more or less to herself.

Edge sat and waited for the music to begin. Curious as to see what Reimi had picked for the car ride.

_You hit me just like heroin.  
I feel you coursing through my veins.  
I once tried to kick this addiction.  
I swear I'll never kick again, won't ever kick again, no._

_This addiction  
Can't seem to live without you  
This addiction  
No going clean  
This addiction  
I go through withdrawal without you  
Sick with this addiction in me. _

Edge looked over to Reimi for a brief moment. She was staring out the window, observing the almost to familiar neighborhood they grew up in. She had a faint smile painted across he lips, but her brow sent another message. It was worried. It didn't match what her smile was trying to convey.

"I didn't know you liked these guys." Edge said, breaking the silence between the two of them, even though music was playing.

"Only a few songs that you've played for me. I hadn't heard their new album yet, so... when I saw you had it, this song grabbed my attention." Reimi explained.

_Well, those others were like methadone  
I took to get me through the day.  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home,  
I'm staying clean along the way.  
Hold out for the real thing, yeah._

_This addiction  
Can't seem to live without you  
This addiction  
No going clean  
This addiction  
I go through withdrawal without you  
Sick with this addiction in me. _

Taking another glimpse over to Reimi, Edge noticed her brow had now relaxed. It seemed like whatever question or thought she had going on inside was either answered or dismissed.

"That's better." Edge whispered.

"Huh? You say something?" Reimi asked.

"Nah, nothing. You're hearing things, Rei." Edge teased as he reached over to tap her head.

"Hmphh." Reimi retorted.

_This addiction  
This addiction  
This addiction  
I go off the rails without you  
Sick with this addiction in me. _

A few more moments passed by and the two finally reached their destination. Pulling into their usual parking spot, the two rolled their windows up and stepped out into the beautiful weather. Clicking the lock on his key's the car beeped twice behind the two as they walked into the diner.

Opening the front door, they were assaulted with various delicious smells from the kitchen. Carmella's wasn't any one type of restaurant. They served meals from a verity of cultures, but their Italian menu was their most famous.

Carmella's was actually bigger than your average diner. It could probably be put as a small restaurant, but everyone from the town still referred to it as "the diner." There were about ten side by side booths that ran down the middle of the room that were surrounded by window seats.

"Ahh. There you two are." A deep but almost monotone voice said.

As Reimi looked over to the counter, a man that was built tall enough to be a giant stood there. Said man had forest green t-shirt and khaki's that were covered by a stained white apron. His eyes were a shade of sky blue and almost the first thing that Reimi noticed every time she saw him.

"Hey Bacchus!" Reimi said while waving. "Sorry if we scared you into thinking we weren't coming! _Someone_ had to take a 30 minute shower." she explained what staring at Edge.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Edge let out an awkward laugh. "Lost.. track of time heh." he stammered.

"Well, Mr. Edge," Bacchus paused and turned to Reimi. "Miss Reimi. Your usual seats are open." He stated as he pointed over to the window seat in the back corner. "Lymle will be with you in just a moment." he finished.

"Okay! Thanks Bacchus!" Reimi cheerfully said.

Bacchus Dexley, age thirty two, was the proud owner of Carmella's. He and his wife, Freesia, opened the diner eight years ago when they moved to Eara. They had started it originally in Entholl but business just wasn't there. Deciding they didn't want to give up on their dream, they moved to Eara to give it another shot. Edge's father had actually helped Bacchus get things off the ground.

As Reimi and Edge walked to their seats, Bacchus watched. _"They're still both so nervous with their feelings about one another. The warmth they give off to one another is clear even to those around them"_ Bacchus chuckled to himself. _"Don't worry Arnold. They'll see it in time. I have a feeling Miss Reimi is going to cave in soon." _he thought as he went in the back room to fetch Lymle.

Lymle Phi, age 15 (soon to be 16), was Bacchus's adopted daughter. She had been accepted into the Dexley's household when she was 7. Her grandfather and care provider passed away to polio right before Bacchus and his wife moved to Eara. having been friends with Lymle's grandfather for nearly his entire life, Bacchus felt that he owed it to the elder to watch over his kin.

"Lymle, Miss Reimi and Mister Edge are here. I would like you to be their staff today." Bacchus explained.

"You don't have to be so formal, Bacchy, 'kay?" Lymle said with a giggle.

The small girl (nearly half of Bacchus's height) twirled around her father. She wore a light pink summer dress with white and brown designs at the edges of it. After circling Bacchus twice, she exited the back room and headed to Reimi and Edge's booth.

"Edgie! Reirei!" Lymle said while running and waving.

"Hey there, Lymle" Edge said while ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Hey Lym!" Reimi smiled.

"I thought you two were never going to come..." Lymle stated with a slight sadness in her tone.

"We've been coming for two years now Lym, and we haven't missed a single Saturday!" Reimi explained, trying to dismiss the fear from Lymle.

"I know, kay." Lymle responded. "I'm guessing you two want what you always get?" she asked.

"You know it." Edge responded, smiling at Lymle.

Reimi and Edge had grown so attached to Lymle through their visit's to Carmella's. She would often sit and just enjoy their company whenever they came to eat. Lymle viewed the two as her older siblings. But it was safe to say it went both ways. Edge and Reimi had agreed to look over the little girl without really discussing it. They just took it upon themselves to do so after hearing how she came to be apart of Bacchus's family.

As Lymle skipped off to the kitchen, Edge smiled and turned over to look at Reimi. She was staring out the window, admiring the beautiful outdoor picnic area Bacchus was working on for the summer season. He noticed that she had a pink ribbon tied through out her hair and let out a small chuckle. Hearing Edge's laugh, Reimi turned away from the outdoors and looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Whats so funny?" Reimi asked.

"That ribbon. I gave it to you when we were still going to school. Just amusing that you still have it." Edge explained with a smile.

"Of course I have it! It's just not some ordinary ribbon you know. You DID put your initials in it." Reimi teased while pointing to the end of the ribbon. There it was, clear as day. **EM**.

A blush crept onto Edge's face as all he could do was laugh. "Yeah.." he finally squeezed out.

After a moment or two of silence. Edge had to break the ice.

"So.. what did you need to talk about Reimi?" He asked.

Knowing that it was eventually going to be asked, Reimi let out a sigh. _"Where do I start?"_ she asked herself. _"Start.. with what you did. Then... why you did it. See how he takes the news of you ending it with Arumat before moving on to... his dad." _She planned out. Easier said then done though.

"I broke up with Arumat..." Reimi whispered, Her voice almost not audible.

"What!" Edge said a little too loudly. He was completely thrown off by the news.

"I got into a fight with Arumat..." Reimi said, still whispering. Her throat began to get dry. She reached for her glass of water and took a gulp.

"I'm so sorry, Reimi..." Edge stammered. "So that's why you really came to my house this morning, huh?." Edge said making the connection in his head. "_I knew something was up.. Never imagined it would be this...Is it wrong that I feel like this is a sign..?" _he thought as a slight spike of guilt went through his body. "_Especially if I'm going to tell her everything today."_

"What did... you fight about?" Edge asked cautiously, trying to show he was there for her. He didn't want to be prying but he could tell it was eating Reimi up.

Reimi remained silent for a moment. She took another sip of her water before continuing.

"I caught him cheating on me Edge..." Reimi stated coldly. "I had suspected it for a little while now. So I decided to follow him last night. He told me he was going out with the guys but..." Reimi said, beginning to feel her self waiver. Everything came flooding back. Arumat and Myuria. Being completely unnoticed. And.. the kiss.

"Reimi..." Edge said pitifully. He had no idea what to say. No words came to his mind that would be able to console his best friend. It was as if someone had put a road block between his brain and his tongue.

"You know that every Friday we go out." Reimi continued. "But the past two Friday's he's blew me off for "the guys". I just didn't buy it anymore and I followed him. Turns out he has been seeing another woman named Myuria behind my back..." she spat.

Edge looked Reimi right in the eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes described nothing but heart ache and sadness. Remaining silent, he reached over and grabbed Reimi's hand and squeezed lightly. Signaling he was listening and that she could continue.

Just as she was about to continue explaining, Lymle popped up. She sensed something was wrong and couldn't help but ask.

"Are you two okay?" Lymle spoke up.

Taking a moment to register it was Lymle speaking, Edge turned to look at the young girl .

"Hey Lym. Do you think you could give us a little bit? Reimi has had a rough couple days and we're just talking. I'll come get you when we're ready, okay?" Edge explain.

"'Kay.." Lymle mumbled. She took a look over to Reimi, who had been her idol since she moved to Eara. Hopping into the booth, Lymle wrapped her arms around Reimi quickly before bouncing out and back to the kitchen area.

Reimi let out a sniffle and smiled as the small girl hopped away. _"Thank you, Lym..." _Reimi thought. Turning her attention to her and Edge's hands, she looked up to see Edge's emerald eyes focused on her. He gave her a smile and a nod.

"Go on, Rei. I'm all ears." Edge assured her.

Reimi continued her story. She told him everything she knew and saw. About who Myuria was, and when Arumat met her. She explained that they went to the park as a date, and how it ended in Arumat's driveway with the two locking lips right in front of Reimi. She finished with the argument that she and Arumat had, and how she told him it was over.

Reimi was now in tears after explaining everything to Edge. And Edge? He was at a complete loss for words. They always said that actions spoke louder than words. So, Edge got up from his seat and moved to Reimi's side of the booth. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. Rubbing her back, he tried to stop the tears that flowed steadily from Reimi's eyes.

"_That bastard..."_ Edge thought "_How could he stoop to such a low level! Cheating on Reimi who has been, and always will be nothing short of amazing!"_ Edge felt anger flowing through him. But he knew now was not the time or the place to let that out. He had to be there for Reimi through this.

Completely taken back by Edge's actions, Reimi didn't know what to do at first. Eventually, she just let herself sink into Edge as he stroked her back.

"I can't... believe that something like this would happen... Edge" Reimi stammered. "Did.. I do something wrong to deserve this?" She asked, her voice filled with uncertainty.

Pulling away from Reimi, Edge lifted her chin with one hand and left the other on her shoulder. Looking Reimi straight in the eyes Edge did what he could to ease her second guesses.

"No, Reimi. You've done nothing wrong. People's feelings and hearts change and sometimes they take the low road out. You've never been anything but amazing to everyone that you've come in contact with. Don't let this one time shake your foundation. You're still that amazing person, Rei. And if you need to be reminded of that, let me help you." Edge spoke from his heart. He let it do the talking while his thought process took the back seat in the situation.

After a few moments of silence, Reimi's tears had stopped, and she was left with nothing but a few sniffles here and there. Pulling her back into a hug, Edge whispered something into Reimi's ear.

"I know now probably isn't the time to say this.. but.." Edge paused. "I'll always be here for you no matter what okay? For now and... forever." he finished.

"Edge..." Reimi whispered, staring over his shoulder. "Thank you..." she said before burying her face in his chest again.

"_I wont go into full detail.. but its a step." _Edge thought to himself as he held Reimi.

"_I can't tell him.. the rest. It'll be to much for one day. I promise Edge. You'll know the truth about your dad... and.. about my heart." _Reimi said to herself. "_Thank you, Edge... for being such a sweetheart."_

Edge pulled away and smiled at Reimi. "I guess we should call Lym back over. Our food is probably stone cold by now." Edge said with a chuckle.

"Yeah.. Poor Lym probably has no idea what to think" Reimi said with one last sniffle.

Edge got up from the booth and searched for Lymle. Upon finding the young girl, he helped bring the food over to the booth and invited her to enjoy lunch with the two of them. Sharing their meals with one another they talked about everything from Edge's work, to Reimi's every day activities, and ever Lymle's schooling.

Sensing that everything wasn't solved, but somewhat relieved, Lymle just went along. She smiled and tried to stay cheerful for the both of them. She wanted to know what was going on between her Edgie and Reirei, but it wasn't her place to ask.

Behind the counter, Bacchus stood and analyzed everything that had just happened. He smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I told you Arnold. They would see it for themselves eventually. Even if it is a small step, they can at least begin to acknowledge one another's warmth. Though, it would seem I calculated wrong with Miss Reimi being the first to move." Bacchus said aloud.

"Are you pretending to be guardian angel for those two again?" A woman's voice asked behind Bacchus.

"Pretending? I promised Arnold I would look after them if anything were to happen to him, Freesia." Bacchus stated as he turned to his wife.

"Pretty soon, we're going to have an entire adopted family of kids and no place to put them if you keep it up!" Freesia teased and she wrapped her arms around her husband's left arm.

"Who said anything about taking those two in to the household?" Bacchus asked. "I'm merely observing them." he finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N - **Big plot chapter!**  
**

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Star Ocean characters and all of that jazz!**  
**

* * *

_May 8th, 2010 - 12:47 PM_

After finishing their meals, and having some quality chit chat time with Lymle, Edge and Reimi had decided it was time to call their weekly visit to an end.

As always, they were begged by Lymle to stay longer. It broke thier hearts when they had to tell Lymle and her big brown pleading eyes, that they eventually had to get going to take care of other things.

"I'm sorry, Lymle." Edge said in a sweet tone. He knelt down on the floor to be eye to eye with the young girl. "But we've gotta get going. I have some paperwork to do and Reimi... well. I don't know what Reimi has to do." Edge stated.

"I know, 'kay?" Lymle answered. "I just like when my Edgie and Reirei come, kay!" She continued, putting one fist in the air.

"We'll be back next Saturday, Lym." Reimi chimed in with a smile. Bending down to pat the younger girl on the head.

"Promise?" Lymle asked.

"Promise." Reimi and Edge answered at the same time.

"Kay! You two can go and get mushy then, kay?" Lymle teased.

A blush broke out on both Edge and Reimi's face. "_Had she seen everything from where she was?_" Edge thought to himself. Finally letting out a sigh, Edge reached out and ruffled Lymle's hair.

"At least we're sparing you the scene this time." Edge said boldly.

Reimi's head immediately whipped around to look at Edge, who had a grin plastered across his face. Reimi could only return with a _"What exactly do you mean, mister!" _expression.

"_Sparing her what scene! I swear, I think Edge is planning something ...!" _Reimi thought to herself. "_Well, two can play that game!" _

"Ew, yuck!" Lymle said while sticking her tounge out. "See you guys next Saturday, kay!" she finished as she headed into the kitchen area, her fist still raised in the air.

Letting out a chuckle, Edge turned to Reimi with a smile.

"Ready to get going, Rei?" He asked.

"Only if you're planning on keeping true to your word." Reimi teased with a grin on her face.

"Of course. When have I not?" Edge slyly answered.

The two passed the counter at the front and bid their goodbye's to Bacchus and Freesia. Continuing to the parking lot, as Edge opened the door he felt something grab a hold of his right hand. Looking back, he saw Reimi's hand grasping his.

For what seemed like the hundredth time today, a blush crept up on Edge. No words were said at the action. He only looked up to Reimi as he held the door open for her and smiled. Chocolate met emerald and the two of them both knew that after today's lunch, they had grown closer. They had begun to cross that line labled "best friends" and move onto something new, even if it were at their own baby stepped pace.

* * *

_May 8th, 2010 - 1:17 PM_

Arumat pulled into Myuria's driveway and disengaged the ignition of his car. Taking a deep breathe, he tightened his grip on the steering wheel slightly. He had so many thoughts and emotions racing though his heart and mind.

_"I still can't grip that Reimi caught me." _Arumat paused in his thoughts. "_At least she had the courage to confront me. I was weak for not acting first, and with holding from her."_ He let a sigh escape as his thoughts continued. "_Do I even deserve to be with Myuria right now?" _Shaking his head slightly, Arumat relaxed his grip on the steering wheel. "_I know what I did to Reimi was wrong, but my heart has changed. I'm going to stick to my plan. Myuria needs to know what happened, and then we'll both discuss where to go from there." _He thought with determination.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Arumat roughly closed his door and locked the car. Turning on his heels, he ventured to Myuria's front door, knocking it rapidly three times. He took a deep breath in and then exhaled as he prepared himself for whatever might happen after his conversation with Myuria.

Within a matter of seconds, Myuria appeared in the front door. Arumat was taken back at how beautiful she was. She stood leaning against the door frame, behind the screen door, with one hand on her hip and a playful smile dancing across her lips. She wore brilliant purple V-neck t-shirt that left little to the imagination with her _assets _and a pair of low-ride faded blue jeans. Her fingers and toes were painted pink to match her hair and she wore purple flip flops to complement her shirt.

"Well well, Hello there Mattie." Myuria said with a wink. "You being here means two things. One," Myruia said while holding up her index finger."You and Reimi had at the truth. And Two." Myuria then raised her middle finger. "We can start our own progress."

Myuria's smile pulled further at her lips as she opened up the screen door for Arumat to enter. She took in his simple but very attractive style. He was wearing a maroon, plain styled t-shirt and a pair of gray vintage jeans. His shirt hugged his muscular frame and it was everything Myuria focused on as he entered her house.

"Take a seat in the living room and make your self at home. I want to hear everything from the start." Myuria directed as she walked into the kitchen. She pulled out two beers and walked into the living room to find Arumat lounging on one end of her couch. She handed one of the beers to him and positioned herself on the other end of the couch, letting their legs get tangled.

Arumat took a deep breath in and began to recollect everything that happened.

"She saw us together, or rather... had been following us." Arumat stated. "She admitted to me that she was feeling uneasy about what was going on behind her back for the past two weeks." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Every Friday night, Reimi and I would go out on a date. But for the past two weeks, I've been pulling the "Guy's Night Out" card on her so I could come see you." He confessed while staring at the beer he was subconsciously rolling around between his hands.

"_Well. That's a start." _Arumat thought. He felt no signs of being judged about what had been going on between the lover's triangle.

Myuria nudged Arumat with her foot and smiled at him, signaling for him to go on.

"Last night, she followed us on our date to the park. She saw us star gazing, and then followed us home afterward." Arumat started up explaining again. "How we didn't see her across the street from my house is beyond me... She's the only girl I know in this area that drives an old blue mustang. Nonetheless." He paused to take a sip of his beer. "She saw us. And by us, I mean the kiss." He finished.

Myuria let out a gasp as she set her drink down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Well, that doesn't paint us in any better of a light than we were already in, now does it?" Myuria stated out loud. "I guess I should try and forget any ideas of trying to befriend this girl after everything settles down, huh? She asked.

"No it doesn't. Yet, Reimi isn't one to hold grudges. She's a very kind hearted girl and always has room to forgive. She's just hard on herself. I'm a little worried about her. I'm only pray she went to Edge's and isn't trying to tackle this by herself." Arumat explained.

"Well... what happened after I left then?" Myuria asked, putting the conversation back on track.

"About twenty minutes later, Reimi was slamming on my door. I asked her what she was doing out at that hour, and if something was wrong. I should have never played dumb." Arumat stated. "_How unlike me" _he silently judged himself. "I've never seen her so void of emotion. She only made snide remarks about how I already knew what was wrong. One thing lead to another, and it all ended in ruins." Arumat said. His voice drained and the look on his face matched it.

"I almost lost my control, which is something I pride myself on." Arumat continued. "We spat insults back and forth. I nearly laid a hand on her... " He trailed off, trying to focus on anything in the room other than Myuria. "In the end, she threatening me with my past and stormed out of the house."

Myuria's face contorted in confusion. "Threatened you with your past...?" she asked.

"Yes. It's a rather long and absurd story. I regret my choices everyday. To this day, it replays clearly in my mind." Arumat stated emotionless.

Not knowing what to say, Myuria put her hand on Arumat's leg and signaled him to get everything out. If they were going to start anything, there needed to be a clean slate. No secrets.

"Three years ago, I moved to Eara." Arumat began. "I moved from Lemuris after my family's house had been burnt down. Everything that I had owned was lost. My entire family perished in the flames. After living here for a week, I had someone knocking on my door. It was Reimi and Edge. They came to welcome me to the neighborhood." Arumat explained, picturing Reimi and Edge knocking on his door, which a welcoming basket full of food. They all seemed so young back then. Arumat was twenty three, Reimi was seventeen, and Edge was eighteen.

"They've lived here and grew up together their entire lives." Arumat paused, knocking back another swig of his drink before replacing it on the table. "I pegged them as a couple from day one. But that didn't dismiss the fact that I wanted to get to know Reimi better. I eventually found out that they weren't dating. Turned out that Edge had feelings for Reimi, but didn't have the gall to admit them to her. So.. I stepped in. A competition between the two of us over Reimi started. I told myself I wouldn't submit to him unless he proved to me otherwise. After some time passed, Edge was winning. So, I took the low road. I snuck over to his house one night after learning that he and Reimi were going out. I slashed small holes into his car's tires so that when he started driving, they would blow out." Arumat stopped, and curled his fingers into a fist.

"Turns out that's not how things ended up happening. Edge never got in the car, his father did." Arumat continued, his voice slightly wavering. "He only made it a little ways down the road before one of the tires blew out completely causing him to loose control of the car." Arumat spat.

Feeling pang after pang of guilt coursing through his body, Arumat's thoughts roared in his head. "_I never intended to take a boy's father away, one I had never met. I never intended to force him to be a man." _

Reading the pain in Arumat's brow, Muyria grabbed onto his hand and squeezed lightly. "Edge's father didn't make it did he?" She asked.

"No. He did not." Arumat stated coldly. "He died instantly after hitting a telephone pole. He was on his way to see his Wife's grave on Nox Obscurrus Lane. Edge explained to me in tears that he and his father had gotten into an argument over him leaving for the night to go out with Reimi." Arumat explained. "By my course of actions to win Reimi... I had taken a boy's father from him. I had forced him into a world where he had to struggle to survive on his own. Not only that, I ended up winning Reimi over him a few months later." Arumat finished. His throat was dry and his eyes stung. Myuria was the second person he told this story to. Reimi was the first.

"I have no way of consoling you, or erasing your past, Arumat." Myruia spoke up. "But the fact that you can take full responsibility is the biggest, and most difficult step in the process of making amends." She continued, sitting up to move closer to Arumat in efforts to comfort him. "Odds are, he will never forgive you. But don't take this to you're grave. He has every right to know why his father died." Myuria finished, draping an arm over Arumat's shoulder.

"I know." Arumat said sternly. "I'll tell him the truth. I only hope that Reimi doesn't beat me to it out of spite." he sighed, uncurling his fists and attempting to relax.

"Well.. I suppose it's my turn now, huh?" Myuria asked as she leaned into Arumat.

The two of them spent the entire afternoon on the couch sharing stories of their past.

* * *

**A.N #2 -**So sorry that Arumat isn't... Arumat! I'm really trying to keep him in character! I promise! ALSO! All credit for "Nox Obscurrus Lane" goes to Sawahii!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N - **For those big fan's of EdgexReimi. Here's a chapter for you.**  
**

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Star Ocean or any of its characters/plot. I don't own the song used either. Every Thug Needs a Lady by The Alkaline Trio.**  
**

* * *

_May 8th, 2010 - 12:52 PM_

Since stepping out of Carmella's, hand in hand, not a word had been said between Edge and Reimi. They sat in comfortable silence with one another as they drove back to Edge's house for the afternoon.

With one hand on the wheel, Edge's other hand was being held captive by Reimi on the passenger's side of the car. Every time he glanced over to Reimi, she would catch eye contact with him. All that escaped their mouths were the sounds of laughter that were then quelled by smiles.

Pulling into his driveway, Edge put the car to a halt, and turned the engine off. Reimi exited the car, turning around and leaning on the roof so that she would grab Edge's attention when he got out on his side.

"_I have no idea what's coming over me.. but it's like I'm craving Edge's contact.."_ Reimi daydreamed about holding hands and even snuggling with Edge.

After gathering his wallet and iPod, Edge in turn exited and immediately felt Reimi's eyes on him. Noting the state she was in, he decided to mirror her stance on his side of the car.

"What are you staring off into space over?" Edge asked playfully.

Coming to her senses, Reimi connected with emerald eyes. Happiness danced in them for the first time in years. Pushing her daydreams to the side, she just beamed back.

"Oh, nothing." She replied with a hint of daydreaming still in her voice.

"You're grinning over something." Edge commented.

"Just glad that I have someone to cheer me up. Someone who listens" Reimi stated, pointing her index finger at Edge.

"And who might that be?" Edge asked arching one eyebrow and trying to contain his laughter.

"He's standing on the other side of the car." Reimi explained, a smile pressing at the corner of her lips.

"Just glad I was able to help, Rei." Edge said as he walked around the hood of the car, closing the gap between the two of them. Once he was past the front end of the car, he extended his hand to Reimi. "Shall we go in then? " He asked.

As much as Reimi wanted to continue with the amazing course of events, she knew she had things back home that had to be attended to. Taking Edge's hand in her's, she tugged slightly, causing him to face her.

"As much as I'd love to, you mentioned paper work, and I've got to take care of some chores back home." Reimi reminded Edge.

Edge let out a groan, but understood exactly what she meant. Taking a step closer to Reimi, he peered deep into her chocolate eyes.

"Fine, fine. I guess we can't be all fun and games." Edge said with a pout.

Just then, an idea lit up in Edge's head. His pouting face dissipated instantly and was then replaced by a mischievous grin. He took another step closer to Reimi, causing the two to touch at the waist. He then wrapped his arms around her hips and moved his face close to her ear. "_But just because we can't be fun and games right now doesn't mean I can't encourage it for later."_ he schemed in his head.

"Then how about you come back by later tonight, and we'll pick up where we left off." Edge whispered in a deep tone.

Shivers were sent down Reimi's spine. Her head was going haywire at Edge's arms being around her waist and his face, especially his lips, being so close to hers.

"_What's he doing! He's so close.. his face.. his lips! Get a grip Reimi! He's just asking you to come back over tonight. That's it.. right? Oh please... let it be more than just that" _Her thoughts raced.

"Sounds perfect." Reimi said, her tone was rather hush.

At that, Reimi pressed a quick kiss to Edge's cheek, pulled away from his embrace and winked at him.

"See you tonight, Edge." She said in a flirty voice. Waving as she walked down the street to her house.

_"I can't believe the stunts Edge pulled today!"_ Reimi's mind screamed. _"I tell him I broke up with Arumat and it's like something clicked in his head... It's.. kind of nice not having him so hesitant. Then again, I'm totally adding to this. Way to kiss him on the cheek and leave!"_ Reimi's thoughts then drifted off onto what possibilities awaited them tonight.

Edge was left standing alone, leaning against the roof of his car in a complete stupor. He had one hand planted on his cheek, right where Reimi had kissed him.

"_It's like stars are finally aligning." _He thought. "_No idea what's causing me to get so bold with Reimi now,other than years of build up... but it seems to be working." _he said to himself chuckling. "_Speaking of stars... I should probably head in and get my paperwork done...Welch will have my head if I turn in the weekly report late again." _Edge immediately let out a sigh as he headed in doors. His thoughts were too caught up in Reimi right now to be attempting any kind of work.

* * *

_May 8th, 2010 - 7:57 PM_

Edge let out a sigh, slamming his laptop shut.

"Thank god that is done and over with." He mumbled to himself.

Edge had just spent the last two long and agonizing hours on a web conference call with the lab organizer, Welch Vineyard. No words could be used to describe the hyperactive lab assistant. Most times, Edge just tried to keep it to the point whenever he had to make any sort of confrontation with her. Yet, Welch had this amazing ability to just grab a hold of something and run with it. The topic of today? Edge's love life. Welch noticed that there was a more chipper mood around the usual mundane manager. After countless embarrassing remarks, Edge decided enough was enough end explained to Welch he was late for something important.

"_She not a terrible person... just one of a kind_." Edge thought to himself.

Just then, as if he couldn't get a moment of peace and quiet, Edge's cell phone began to rattle and vibrate across his desk.

"Must be Reimi." Edge said aloud.

To his surprise, it was one of his co-workers, Crowe Almedio. He had been working along side with Crowe in the Lemuris lab before Crowe was promoted to Head Lab Manager over at the Roakfield facility. Edge was in the dust back in the Lemuris lab for another few months before catching up to Crowe's level and becoming Head Manager at the observatory.

"_Wonder what he's calling about. Probably something wrong at the observatory. That would be my luck." _Edge groaned at the thought. Setting the possibility aside, he finally answered his cell.

"Hello?" Edge mumbled

"Yo! Edge!" Crowe nearly shouted. "I'm going to make this quick! Tomorrow night, 8:00 sharp, my house. I'm having a party. No special occasion behind it. Feel free to bring someone!" He shot out rapidly.

"Uh.. okay." Edge stammered. "8:00.. got it. I'll see you then, Crowe."

"Great! Gotta jet, Eleyna is scolding me for not helping around the house!" Crowe said, sounding as if he was being assaulted on his end of the line.

The call was cut and Edge just stared at his cell, absorbing what just happened.

"_A party huh? Well, I guess I've got nothing better to do on a Sunday night. I'll shoot the idea by Reimi tonight." _Edge figured.

Rolling back in his office chair, Edge stood up and stretched while letting out a grunt.

"You'd think I'd get use to sitting in chairs for extended amounts of time, but nope." Edge commented out loud as he walked out of the office and into his kitchen.

After grabbing a glass of water, Edge headed out onto the deck and peered out at the beautiful view he had. He really had it made here. Being at the end of a dead end road, on top of a hill, in a house that he could call his own. The sun was just setting, illuminating the sky with vibrate oranges, reds, pinks, and yellows. On the opposite side of the house, it was just dark enough to start seeing the twinkling of the heavens.

"_Going to be an amazing night. Maybe I should set up the telescope. I.. don't think I've ever explained the skies to Reimi even after working in an observatory for two years." _Edge planned out inside of his.

Peering down at his watch, it read 8:07 PM.

"_Reimi should be here any second." _Edge thought.

Right on queue, Edge heard a knocking on the front door.

"Edge! I'm here!" Reimi shouted from the front yard.

"I'm out back! The door is unlocked!" Edge shouted back, still staring off at the sunset.

Within a few moments, Reimi walked out onto the back porch, putting her hands on her hips.

"Couldn't even come and greet me at the door. Some best friend you are!" Reimi exclaimed.

Setting his water down on the railing, Edge turned around and leaned back. A smile pressed at his lips as he took in Reimi's appearance. She was wearing a light pink polo with a pair of ordinary blue jeans that hugged her body and pink flip flops.

"You look... great, Rei." Edge said with a studder.

Completely forgetting what she was going to say, Reimi blushed and twisted one of her feet back and forth while looking at the ground.

"Heh, thanks, Edge." Reimi whispered. "What are you doing out back anyways?" She asked.

Edge turned back around to face the view and pointed to the horizon.

"I was admiring the view." he confessed.

"For someone who stares at the sky for eight hours a night, I wouldn't have thought you'd do it in your spare time." Reimi teased.

"Well, doing it for fun is a completely different story than doing it for work." Edge explained. "Have.. I ever even showed you all the amazing things that are up there?" He asked, pointing to the now darkening skies.

"You know.. now that I think about it.. I don't think so." Reimi answered.

"Great!" Edge cheered. "Then tonight, you're getting a little lesson on whats going on up there." he said as he walked inside the house.

"Where are you going?" Reimi questioned.

"Stay there! I'll be back in just a moment." Edge responded from inside the house.

A few moments later, Edge appeared below Reimi, on the back yard. He unraveled a large blanket onto the grass and put a stand on the edge of the blanket. Disappearing for another moment, he soon reappeared with a telescope in hand, and mounted it onto the stand.

"We'll come back to this in a little bit." Edge explained. "It just needs to get darker before you can get the best view."

Reimi smiled down at Edge while leaning over the railing. "_Cute. Star gazing. Not exactly what I would have picked, catching Myuria and Arumat doing the same but.. It's with Edge.. Maybe he does have a romantic side after all." _She thought, letting her mind wander off to kissing Edge under the stars. A blush crept on her cheeks as she shook her head, dismissing the dream. "_I think that's pushing it.." _she commented to herself

Edge tip-toed on the deck, and approached Reimi from behind. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her jump a little at the surprise.

"Hungry at all?" Edge asked.

Peering over her shoulder, all Reimi could focus on were Edge's lips. "_Cut it out Reimi! It hasn't even been a day since Arumat and you're ready to pounce all over Edge!"_ Her mind screamed.

"A.. little bit." Reimi stammered.

"Well, how about we go in and whip something up." Edge suggested.

"And by "we" you mean "me". You can't cook to save your life Edge." Reimi teased, nudging an elbow playfully into Edge's side.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry I'm not an amazing cook like you." Edge shot back.

After convincing Edge she wanted cookies and breaking out into a semi-small food fight, the two finally sat down at the bar counter Edge had in between his kitchen and living room. It had taken them nearly an hour and a half to get one batch together. Enjoying their snack, the two peered out the window into the back yard.

"So, Mr. Star expert, is it dark enough yet for my lesson?" Reimi asked in a sportive tone

Popping a cookie into his mouth, Edge mumbled a barely audible answer.

"Weren't you ever taught to not to talk with a mouthful?" Reimi teased.

After swallowing his snack, Edge grinned at Reimi. "Yeah, but it's only you" he jested.

Gasping and acting as if he were hurt, Reimi couldn't contain her smile or her laughter. For some reason, she felt on top of the world right now with Edge.

"_Arumat never.. gave me this feeling." _She thought with slight guilt.

Edge grabbed a hold of Reimi's hand and tugged her in the direction of downstairs. They crossed through the den in the basement, and out into the back yard. A blush was painted across her face the moment their hands connected.

"_I'm never going to stop blushing... am I?" _Reimi asked herself with a smile on.

"Here, take a seat while I get this all set up." Edge directed.

Reimi laid across the blanket, taking in the midnight heavens. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I can see why you were attracted to studying the skies, Edge. They're beautiful." Reimi commented.

"Heh, yeah. They really are." Edge said sheepishly as he finished tinkering with the telescope. Looking up to the sky he spotted the one red start in the sky. "_What luck."_ Edge thought.

"Alright, first things first." Edge started as he laid down next to Reimi. "You comfortable? Not too cold or anything?" he asked.

Letting out a giggle, Reimi turned to look at Edge. Her eyes connected with his and she smiled. "No, I'm pretty comfortable." she answered.

"Good." Edge smiled back. Turning to the skies, Edge pointed to the sky and began explaining the constellations. He started with the north star, and then moved on to the Big and Little Dippers. After that, it was the star giant, Orion.

"You know.. I've seen these before but never knew their names." Reimi whispered. As simple as it was, Reimi was enjoying just the sound of Edge's voice. And to have him share something he treasured with her, it made her heart skip beats.

"Well, I've saved the best for last." Edge said. "Here, look in the telescope. You know that red star I pointed out? It's actually Mars." he explained.

Sitting up and peering into the sight, Reimi let out a gasp. "It's... amazing, Edge." she said in complete awe.

"Yeah. It is." Edge responded, reaching out and grabbing Reimi's hand. "Not every night you get _that_ good of a view of Mars." he said, not even looking at the skies, but at Reimi admiring them like a small child in a toy store.

Reimi pulled back from the telescope and peered over to Edge. A sudden surge of energy hit her and she grinned at Edge. Before he even got a chance to speak, Reimi pounced on Edge, knocking him on his back. The sounds of their laughs echoed as they continued to roll around, wrestling with one another. It finally ended just like it began. Edge was on his back, and Reimi laid across his chest, staring down at him. Letting their minds take the back seat to their hearts, chocolate eyes met emerald, and the two were lost in one another.

Edge reached up and cupped Reimi's cheek. "The stars might be beautiful, but they don't have anything on you, Rei." Edge whispered sheepishly. His blush was clear as day, even in the veil of the night.

"Edge..." Reimi studdered, not knowing how to respond. Her heart was racing and her mind was screaming to close the gap between them.

Edge sat up, pulling Reimi into his lap. She was facing him with her legs on either side of his waist. Almost as if it were instinct, she draped her arms around his shoulders and rested her forehead on his.

"I know.. we're jumping head first into this. But I don't care, Reimi. I should have stepped up to the plate ages ago and told you how I felt." Edge started to confess. "I've been head over heels for you ever since Arumat. Hell, even before him. I just never knew.. or had the courage to tell you." he explained, cupping her cheek once again. "So, let me explain it to you the only way I can possibly imagine." he whispered.

_I know it's dark here, you know that I'm scared too  
For some reason right now, of everything but you  
Right now you're all that I recognize  
You know I came here when I needed your soft voice  
I needed to hear something that sounded like an answer  
Now I wait here, and sometimes I get one_

_It's nothing I'll forget when the moon gets tired  
You are stuck to me everyday  
Believe in what I am because it's all I have today  
And tomorrow who knows where we'll be  
From here I can hardly see a thing  
But I will follow anyone who brings me to you  
For now, forever, for on and on and on_

Shifting his head ever so slightly , Edge slowly closed the gap between the two of them. His lips met the soft and gentle ones of Reimi. Closing his eyes, he wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other delved gently into Reimi's endless brunette hair. Running his tongue across her bottom lip, Edge asked for entry to explain to her. Explain what his heart had held in for so many years.

_You know it starts here, outside waiting in the cold  
Kiss me once in the snow, I swear it never gets old  
But I will promise you I can make it warmer next year  
You know I came here when I needed your soft voice  
I needed to hear something that sounded like an answer  
Now I stay here, and everyday I get one_

_It's nothing I'll forget when the moon gets tired  
You are stuck to me everyday  
Believe in what I am because it's all I have today  
And tomorrow who knows where we'll be  
From here I can hardly see a thing  
But I will follow anyone who brings me to you  
For now, forever, for on and on and on_

Reimi's mind had shut down. She had no idea how to react other than to let her heart take control. She pulled herself closer to his chest, trying to eliminate any space that was separating them. Her other hand wove itself through Edge's blond locks as she let out a moan of complete ecstasy. Her heart felt as if someone was setting fireworks off in it as she granted Edge's tongue entry.

Time stood still, stars aligned, and nothing could have robbed the two of their moment together. After what seemed like several moments, the two broke away for air. Staring into each others eyes, Reimi spoke first.

_So go plug in your electric blanket  
We can stay in 'till our southern summer wedding day  
Go plug in your electric blanket  
We can stay here _

"Edge...I.." She stammered. "That kiss... stole my breath away."

"_Arumat.. never.. No. I'm done comparing the two. Edge is Edge. Arumat is Arumat. I'm done intertwining the two." _She told herself with resolve.

"When I told you I'd be there for you forever, there was much more loaded behind that." Edge confessed. There was no stopping now, all or nothing he told himself. "I'm really sorry for what happened between you and Arumat. I know, or rather, feel that I shouldn't be pushing myself onto you right now but... I.. I can't.. no.. I won't let you go off again." He stated. "I want to be the one that helps you heal through this. I want to be the one by your side." Edge finally said in a hushed tone.

Reimi pressed a hand to Edge's chest and felt his heart racing. "I know I've left you in your times of need, Edge. And hearing you say that makes me wish I had never made those choices." she confessed. "But now that we're here. Now that we're together. I couldn't picture it any other way." she explained. "Please, forgive me..." she pleaded closing the gap between the two of them once again. Her lips gently glided across Edge's, and the fireworks in her heart were set off once more.


End file.
